


Gold in My Hands

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Because that's what this is, Did anyone ask for soft!Wyatt?, Disabled Character, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Multi, Neurodiversity, Post-Defeat of Rittenhouse (Timeless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: If you had asked Wyatt in the past what he would be doing right now...this probably wasn't it.And yet...it was completely right.





	Gold in My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for a brief mention of PTSD, autism, foster care system, child going missing.

_ I'm not holding back, no I ain't wasting time _

_ If you want me near then you must come for the ride _

_ If your sky will fall, I shelter you from the rain _

_ There's not a cloud in the sky that can come in the way _

\--

If you had asked Wyatt five years ago what he would be doing right now, standing in a farmhouse kitchen cooking a meal for eight people while two dogs were nudging his ankles, hoping he'd drop some chicken onto the floor for them, wasn't something he would've come up with. Then again, it was pretty mundane compared to  _ battling an evil supremacist organisation through multiple centuries and wars _ . A door quietly opened and closed behind him. The scents of dust and horses mixed with those of the herbs he was cutting up.

"Hello,  _ dragi _ ." Two strong hands landed on his shoulders, gently pulling his back against a warm, muscular chest. "That smells great."

"Dinner will be done in twenty minutes," Wyatt confirmed, closing his eyes for just a moment so he could relax against Flynn's body. "Could you please call everyone to the table once you've showered?" 

"Such a shame you can't join me," Flynn commented, reaching for two pieces of chicken that had fallen off of the chopping board onto the smooth countertop and dropping them onto the floor. 

"You're ruining them," Wyatt commented with an amused chuckle as the Shetland Sheepdog known as Artemis and the Tornjak known as Apollo -- both named by Lucy, much to her enthusiasm -- immediately began happily munching on their treat.

\--

If you had asked Wyatt five and a half years ago what he would be doing right now, he also wouldn't have suggested he would be waiting at the bus stop for two of their foster kids to come home, along with the three others that were homeschooled. Leaning against a tree, he watched as five-year-old Jacob and seven-year-old Vera compared smooth rocks while ten-year-old Satya dutifully stood by his side, hugging her own sides as she gently rocked from one side to the other. Vera handed them to Jacob, who felt the texture beneath his fingertips and deposited the smoothest ones into his pockets. Wyatt would have to alert Flynn to check for treasures before starting the washing machine tonight. 

"There's the bus," he announced quietly, motioning for the younger two to come stand closer to him. Satya raised her hands to her ears, hesitating. Wyatt nodded. "Go ahead. It's okay." Releasing a breath, she covered them.

"Why does Satya do that?" Vera asked, eyeing her curiously. Wyatt couldn't blame her. She'd only been with them for a few weeks. Before he could answer, though, Jacob replied: "Loud noises make her hurt. Right?"

"That's right bud. Just like Lucy doesn't like crowds and Flynn doesn't like yelling," Wyatt confirmed, smiling at him. Vera nodded in understanding. 

"And you don't like fireworks?" Jacob added.

"And I don't like fireworks." That seemed to make sense to Jacob, who reached for Wyatt's hand. "I don't like loud stuff either, Saty," the young boy whispered quietly. 

"Am I too loud?" Vera asked, biting her lip and coming to stand on Wyatt's other side. 

"No, princess," Wyatt reassured her. "And Saty is really good at telling you if you are." 

When AJ and Esther had gotten off of the bus and the entire clan was walking back home, he watched Vera carefully offer Satya her left hand, telling her: "It's really smooth, just like Jacob's stones, but you don't have to." The other girl considered the offer for a moment before linking pinkie fingers with the prosthetic. 

He wasn't going to cry, not in front of the kids. But God, how proud he was.

(Instead, he cried after they'd all gone to bed, as he told Lucy and Flynn about what had happened.)

\--

If you had asked Wyatt six years ago what he would be doing right now, sitting at a table with sixteen others including his ex-wife, spending Thanksgiving together probably wasn't the first thing he would have guessed. Or the second. Or the tenth. Everyone was laughing as Jess told a story about her newest assignment, while Flynn quickly translated to sign language for AJ, who was sitting across from him. 

"Pass the cranberry sauce, please?" Olivia asked, and with the help of Amy, Mason and Rufus it eventually arrived at her end of the table. "Thanks," she confirmed, helping both herself and Jacob to a large spoonful. 

"You know," Denise suggested to both him and Flynn as they were clearing the kitchen later that night, "I've still got positions available for you both at Homeland Security, should you ever grow tired of animals and mud." She carefully divided the leftover turkey and salmon into Tupperware containers.

"Missing us, agent Christopher?" Flynn asked, winking while he gently nudged her. "How flattering." Denise rolled her eyes. "But," he continued, "I think I can speak for the both of us when I say I don't think we'll ever tire of this life." Wyatt hummed and nodded in affirmation. 

"To be fair," Denise commented, "I would have smacked you had you said any different."

\--

If you had asked Wyatt seven years ago what he would be doing right now, he would never have guessed 'searching for our runaway daughter with Jess, Rufus and Flynn while Amy tries to make sure Lucy keeps breathing and Jiya watches the rest of the kids', but it was exactly what he was up to. Esther had had a temper tantrum after getting iff of the school bus, and she had run off into the fields to cool down. That wasn't new. What hadn't happened before, though, was her not returning in time for dinner. Or movie night. Or bedtime. 

"Maybe we should just call the police?" Amy had suggested after they had completed their first clockwise search of the grounds. Flynn had nearly combusted on the spot, yelling: "I am NOT losing another daughter because I didn't fight hard enough!" Everyone had gone silent before Rufus had quietly commented: "Let's have some water, and then we'll go again." So here they were, walking through the woods at the edge of their land, calling out Esther's name.

It was nearing midnight. 

Suddenly, Apollo started barking loudly, followed by Artemis. Pulling loose from the grip Wyatt and Jess had on their leashes, they sprinted towards a clearing up ahead.

Wyatt had never been so happy to hear one of their kids cry. He helped lift the exhausted preteen into Flynn's arms, who carried her all the way back to the house while murmuring that no, they weren't angry, just worried, and that it wasn't her fault that she got lost, and that they weren't going to tell on her to her case manager, promise.

"Really?" she asked, sniffling. 

"Really," Wyatt affirmed.

"Because I don't want to have to leave again," Esther confided against Flynn's sweater. 

"And you don't have to," Flynn replied in a warm rumble, looking at Wyatt as he spoke.

Everyone slept in the living room that night, curled up under blankets and throws as Disney cartoons played quietly in the background. 

\--

If you had asked Wyatt seven years ago what he would be doing right now, suggesting he would be legally adopting five 'unadoptable' children while also marrying the loves of his life at the same time, meant he would have laughed in your face.

But the adoption and marriage certificates were as tangible as they got.

"What do you think we'll be doing a decade from now?" Lucy asked as they laid in bed, warm and soft and completely and utterly spent.

"I don't know," Wyatt answered truthfully while Flynn nosed his cheek, "but as long as we're all together, I know we'll be okay."

\--

_ Gonna take on this journey _

_ Feel the light getting warm _

_ Find the strength I've been searching _

_ Keep the beat going strong _

_ Keep the gloves on for fighting _

_ Don't you knock on my door _

_ Yeah the spirit's alive _

_ I'm on the road coming home _


End file.
